legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Distant Guardians: Part 4/Transcript
(Sanderson, Mich, Sonic, Tails, Indigo, and Rainbow Dash are currently making their way to their next Guardian, but Tails is not getting any form of signal.) Rainbow Dash: Anything, Tails? Tails: No. It's almost like this thing is jammed. Sonic: Could be just a coincidence. Sanderson: I beg to differ. I spent time in the Marines. There's gotta be a Ground Jammer. Mich: What's the play? Sanderson: I hate to say it, but we need to split up. We'll cover more ground that way. Sonic: Got it. (The team splits up. Indigo and Tails check the upstairs of a clock tower. Rainbow Dash, Mich, and Sonic check the first floor. Sanderson checks the basement. Sanderson locates the Jammer.) Sanderson: Found it!! (Sanderson turns it off.) Sanderson: Radio check! Mich: Good! You turned it off. But we got another problem! I'm getting a high reading of toxin in there. (Sanderson then sees nerve gas coming from the Jammer.) Sanderson: Mich! The Jammer was rigged! Get everyone outta here! Mich: Sanderson! WAIT!! (Sanderson is then knocked out. Hours later, he is awoken by Felix at an unknown location.) Felix: Well, looks like the bounty came to us. Sanderson: Felix, you prick. (Felix pistol whips Sanderson. Before he could do so again, his arm is caught and then twisted by someone.) ???: Did I give you an order? Felix: Sadiq. I just figured you'd.... (Sadiq lets go of Felix' arm. Felix falls to the ground.) Sadiq: Now you'll remember. Felix: Fucking prick. (Sadiq approaches Sanderson.) Sadiq: You fell for the Jammer trick, didn't you? I never thought that would really work. Sanderson: Nice observation. Sadiq: Answer the question. Sanderson: Okay. Okay. I'll answer the question. Your Dad.. likes it up the ass. There's your answer. Sadiq: So what your story? Your a Guardian. But you're recent and... oh.. what's this? (Sadiq removes Sanderson's bond.) Sadiq: A bond. You're a Warlock. Picked up some training abroad, did we? You're a Warlock, but nothing my friends know about. You're a mystery. Who are you? Sanderson: The man who's gonna kill you. Sadiq: Why? Because I have a belief for the Multi-Universe? Because I fight for what it's truly intended for? But then I'm no different than you. Sanderson: You murder innocent people. Sadiq: Because the Multi-Universe is meant to stay separated. Princess Celestia, Zordon, and the other founders of the Federation allows you and your people to visit and/or live in worlds or dimensions where YOU DON'T BELONG!! Sanderson: Go to hell. Sadiq: Where's your team? I know someone's been gathering lost Guardians! Agent Michigan, Sonic, Indigo Zap! WHERE ARE THEY?!!! ???: You looking for a Guardian, Sadiq?! You got one! (Sadiq and Sanderson see a Red Power Ranger. The Ranger takes out the guards.) Sanderson: A Power Ranger? (Sadiq picks up Sanderson as a human shield.) Sadiq: Power Ranger or not, he won't help you stay alive!! Not while I'm here!! (The Ranger uses telekinesis to take Sadiq's weapon. He then uses his abilities to free Sanderson.) Sadiq: No! Red Ranger: You still want this guy?! (Sadiq sees a window.) Sadiq: Not at all. But I'll be back! (Sadiq jumps out of the window. The Ranger then walks up to Sanderson, injects atropine into his leg and gets him back to Canterlot. Sanderson then gets back on his feet.) Sanderson: Who are you? (The Red Ranger reverts back to his normal form.) Sanderson: I owe you my life. What's your name? Andros: It's Andros. You don't have to owe me anything. I never let a fellow Guardian fall. (Andros' communicator goes off.) Mich: Andros, we're back in the Power Chamber. Everyone is accounted for. Andros: Got it. I have Jack with me. (To Sanderson) Once we get back to the Power Chamber, we'll need to do a full medical procedure on you. Atropine only does so much. Sanderson: Alright. (Hours later at the Power Chamber, the medics get done with checking Sanderson.) Dr. Grey: Alright. Good news! Your vitals are improving! You're gonna pull through. Sanderson: Thanks. Dr. Grey: Bad news is that the process was a lot longer than expected due a minor fault in the process of actually healing a Warlock without magic. Sanderson: What? Dr. Grey: Okay, I think we're done here! Take care of yourself out there, alright?! (Sanderson gets back to the main room.) Zordon: It is good to see that you pulled through, Jack. I thought we were going to loose you too soon. Sanderson: I'm sorry for the scare, Zordon. Everyone else get out alive? Zordon: They did, and they are here in the Power Chamber. (The team arrives to greet Sanderson.) Mich: There you are. What did the Doctor say? Sanderson: My vitals are improving. If it wasn't for Andros, I'd be dead. Sonic: Same goes for the rest of us. Indigo: It's really cool what he can do! He can move things without even touching them. Just watch. (Indigo puts a pencil on the ground. Andros holds out his hand and uses telekinesis to put it in his hand.) Sonic: Is it the force? Zordon: Not exactly, but it's almost like it. Telekinesis is the ability to move things with the mind. Rainbow Dash: Mind power. That's awesome! Sanderson: I guess it is. Zordon: There are more Guardians that are out there and need to be found before Sadiq finds them. Sanderson: Understood, Zordon. We'll be ready for him this time! TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Distant Guardians Storyline Category:LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Episodes in Distant Guardians Category:Transcripts